Ella jamás podría
by ChioGravits
Summary: "Ella jamás podría decirle, si él le otorgaba semejante alegría, el por qué todos se habían ido, pese a amarlo tanto como lo habían amado." /Cortito escrito basado en uno de los tantos finales de la historia de Peter Pan.


**Comentarios:** Una pequeña cosita del momento. Tiana, espero te guste~

**Discleimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Y la historia es una de las tantas versiones, solo que desde mi perspectiva, y eso. Escrita sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

.

**Ella jamás podría**

.

* * *

.

Ella jamás podría decirle, aún cuando lo veía observar el cielo tan detenidamente, el por qué ellos habían decidido irse. Si bien él les había permitido aquello, no quedaba más que confusión en el muchacho eterno. Ver ese rostro apagado, ver aquellos ojos encendidos que no dejaban ver más que a un niño asustado. Temeroso de quedar solo.

Se acercó a su hombro sigilosamente, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para poder verlo. Observarlo era una gran maravilla.

Sus hebras se mecían ligeramente con la leve brisa del ambiente y relucían como gotas de rocío en la noche, y ni hablar de aquellos profundos ojos tan grandes y profundos; tan infinitos.

¿Qué podría hacer un alma acorazada en semejante oscuridad?

Ya no quedaba nada. Ya no quedaba nada porque todo se había ido; finalmente se habían quedado solos. Aún recordaba cuando Captain Hook había gritado sus últimas palabras previo a ser devorado, ahora, para no regresar jamás. El momento justo en el que se había enterado por medio de las hadas del bosque que, por fin y para siempre, Wendy había dejado de existir. La niña se había vuelto toda una mujer, y por lo tanto, en tierra firme, no había dejado de crecer. ¡Oh, cuántos problemas había causado su hija, también! Y Peter aún no terminaba de descubrir el amor. Un alma tan inocente que no había podido diferenciar lo que era un beso de un objeto sin valor que causaba en él un destierro de los sentimientos de sufrimiento y abandono que poseía, tan guardados en su interior.

Oyó el canto de las sirenas a distancia, pudiendo verlas nadar hacia el que era, probablemente, el último barco pirata que restaba. Los aludidos habían quedado totalmente a la deriva luego de que Hook hubiese fallecido. Se los veía con aquellas miradas llenas de arrepentimiento; frías y desamparadas, buscando el perdón. Un perdón que todos sabían no iban a obtener; era demasiado tarde para perdonar.

El eco de los cantos de aquellas criaturas marinas sólo la hizo percatarse, finalmente, que ya llevaban poco más de un día en aquel lugar. Aquel árbol hueco y sin sentido, que significaba tanto para todos, especialmente para Peter y para ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado que resonó en una campanada, y Peter rió. Rió por lo bajo, como si aquello le hiciese gracia de alguna forma, añorando ver aquella curvatura de labios, que se separaban y daban a ver un poco de los dientes del muchacho. Sus relucientes mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al poco tiempo, amando la forma en que reía, agitando sus alas de la pura alegría.

Ella jamás podría decirle, si él le otorgaba semejante alegría, el por qué todos se habían ido, pese a amarlo tanto como lo habían amado.

Los niños perdidos se habían marchado un día, volviendo al mundo de los mortales, aquel donde nada era eterno y poco a poco todo iba pereciendo. Ellos partieron pese a que el mismo Peter Pan se había entristecido, disfrazando aquello de un enojo que fue más que una excusa para no demostrar que sabía lo que venía.

Mas sin embargo ellos se habían alejado, con su sincera contención. Ellos habían sonreído de tal manera que habían estrujado su corazón. Había recibido aquel pinchazo sorpresivo en el pecho, habiéndoselo tocado, y, posteriormente, llorado.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que a Peter se le había ocurrido visitarlos, añorándolos. Pero habían pasado ya más de treinta años, y no supo explicar por qué el sabor amargo al ver ya hombres que le sonreían y contaban una vida que rozaba la perfección. Una vida que no era junto a él ni su ahora mundo vacío.

Dos años. Dos largos años se había tomado Peter Pan en tierra firme. Había sobrevolado las ciudades e incluso ahora era la imagen perfecta de ensoñación para los hijos de los que alguna vez fueron los niños perdidos. Era tan divertido recordar los momentos en los que él mismo se había proclamado padre, y Wendy había sido la madre. Wendy había fallecido hacía ya un año, y él había estado con ella. La rememoraba sonriendo, con sus bellos ojos y hermosa sonrisa, y luego simplemente durmió. Durmió a partir de ese día y lo seguía haciendo hasta el momento; soñando con volver a ser la niña que siempre fue.

"Tink, ¿qué me pasa?", había dicho, entre murmuros vacíos y desolados, que tuvo que asegurarse de no haberlos imaginado, pues desaparecieron junto al aire corrido de esa noche. "¿Por qué no puedo seguir su camino?".

El hada lo observó desde su hombro, apoyándose en su cuello, y le sonrió con debilidad, viéndolo compasiva. Peter la observó pero casi al instante regresó su vista a la luna resplandeciente, siendo su única positiva a estar solo, pues podía disfrutarla. Sólo eran él y su amiga, en el país de los sueños.

La pequeña criatura resplandeciente emitió aquella campanada, probablemente la última, que señalaba la paz.

_Ella jamás podría decirle, al niño de sus ojos, que él no crecía porque estaba muerto._

.

* * *

.


End file.
